Recent conflicts around the world highlight the combat effectiveness of RPGs. The RPG is often the key “force multiplier” for terrorist or extremist hostile forces. Helicopter downings by RPGs have become an increasingly deadly factor in recent major conflicts. Multiple incidents in Somalia, Afghanistan, and Iraq have involved significant loss of life. Such incidents provide encouragement and disproportionate stature to hostile forces. Additionally, missiles and RPGs pose an emerging threat to passenger and cargo aviation as well as to ground transports.